


Having Love

by WeAreEnough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreEnough/pseuds/WeAreEnough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel laying in bed while talking. ((pure fluff))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Love

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking out my story!

I looked at the man who lay in front of me on this bed. His black hair, messy from my hands running through it. His face was one of a kind, an angel's face. He had prickles of hair along his chin since he hadn't shaved in a few days. And then was the most amazing feature about him, his eyes. They were a deep blue, like the depths of the ocean, but they shined like crystals. He was one of a kind and he was most defiantly mine. His eyes never seemed to stray from mine.

A smile spread across his face. "Dean," he spoke hesitantly. "I was wondering…," he trailed off.

I moved my hand to his face, pushing back the hair that fell in his eyes. "What is it?"

He grabbed my hand and pushed it back towards me, but not letting go of it. Then his smile dropped and he sighed, "Nothing."

"Cas," I urged.

"Why… why do you even bother with me? I've come to learn human emotion well but I just can't read you." His grip become involuntarily tighter around my hand.

I sighed. The answer was so simple, love, but I couldn't seem to put it into words. "It's complicated." - his eyes broke connection with mine and looked down - "It's in a good way though. You've been there for me whenever I could've needed you."

"Not always," I heard him faintly whisper as he looked back up at me.

"I know but you did as much as you could. You learn to forgive people for what they can't do when you love them." 

It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. My heart started pounding in my ears and I let go of his hand, pulling my hand under the pillow. Had I just made the worst mistake of my life?

Cas just stared at me for a few minutes with a look I've seen him have many of times. It is the look he has when he is trying to figure something out that is foreign to him. And then he started to speak, calming down the booming in my ears.

"I… Is that what it is? This feeling I'm having? How can you tell?" he rushed as he seemed to be struggling for an understanding.

"I couldn't explain it, Cas. You just know. It's like how God said he loved all of us in the beginning." 

His face lit up in joy and he smiled again, "I have love too, Dean, for you."

I laughed out of relief and then I pulled him closer to me having my bare chest touching his shirt. 

"Cas," I whispered and then I kissed him. "I love you so much."

Cas took one last look into my hazel eyes and buried his face into my chest. "I have love for you too," I could hear and feel him mumble.

I could tell when he finally went to sleep because of his breaths became shallow. I rolled over on my back careful not to wake him. I took a deep breath and sighed. What was I supposed to do after this? I can't sleep now, I know that. I decided to just watch him sleep and deal with the thinking tomorrow. I do love him, though, so very much. He was my angel and no one else's.


End file.
